Dr. Tan
Dr. Tan is an unlockable character in Dance Central 2 and 3, but makes an apperance in DC1. He works at Tan Industries which later becomes known as "M.O.C-Elite" or Murder of Crows-Elite. Birthday: December 31st (New Year's Eve) Height:5'6 Dance Central 2 Dr. Tan & Oblio is faced immediately after defeating the Glitterati at their stage the Penthaus, where the airship is then seen flying past. The camera then shows that the player is seemingly brought into the airship, where Dr. Tan & Oblio then introduces himself and explains that he has been observing the player's every single move, and plans to dominate the dance scene. He brings out his current creation; D-CYPHER consisting of CYPH-56 and CYPH-78 which are robots that reference dance steps 5-6-7-8, made to defeat all dance crews and putting Dr. Tan in charge. The player is then to defeat the robots by dancing. After 5 rounds of dancing, D-CYPHER is apparently defeated and destroyed, while Dr. Tan is mad that the player has done so, and remarks that he will not be defeated and shall return, just as he escapes from the airship while it self-destructs. Dance Central 3 Dr. Tan is back for another round at taking over DC and now, DCI by taking moves from the past and present(70s, 80s, 90s, and 2000s) to destroy everything we love about Dance Central, to cancel out creavitity and new moves so he knows all. Character Information: Name: Dr. Richard Tan Favourite Movie: 2007: A Space Oddesey Blood Type: B- because I'm a villain. ~SPOILERS~ During story mode, you come to learn that Dr. Tan managed to mind-control two of DCI's top agents, Dare and MacCoy(D-Coy) and turn them into robots to have them join their robot army. It then becomes your duty to free them and save DCI. After finishing Riptide, Lu$h Crew, Flash4ward, and HI-Def in what they needed to learn in their set eras; Dr. Tan & Oblio shows you a grim future for the world. A world without creativity where he ruled as the top leader of dance. He seems to reveal the theme for the new robot crew, Murder of Crows (M.O.C). He then reveals his new robots (based on the mix of CYPH-56 or CYPH-78 and ELIOT but with heads same as Mind Control Helmets) that you defeated D-Cypher and named them M.O.C.-56 and M.O.C.-78. Not only that, but he also reveals that his "number one" dancer is two other than Oblio who appeared in DC but did appear in DC2 (much like D-Coy). It's then that Dr. Tan says: "Isn't that right, my son?" It appears clear that Oblio is his son and that he brain-washed even him to gain what he wanted. Outfits * Dance Central 2 : he wears a black coat with golden touches, glasses and a pink belt. (Dr. Tan & Oblio) * Dance Central 3 : he wears a blue and yellow armor. (Dr. Tan & Oblio) Trivia * Dr.Tan & Oblio has his own song. It's called the Tan Step, you can play this song in Dance Central 3. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power S Category:Villains